Guardian Of Time
by Zidaj
Summary: Part one in the 5 or 6 story epic. It is a cross between FF7&FFX, in the sequels more of the games come into play. The summary is inside. A young man arrives in Spira, with no memory of his past, and thus begins this story.


A/N: In my bio I said I would possibly begin working on this soon, it turns out it is sooner than I thought. For those of you who do not know, I'm working on one story and two sequels to it, and is a trilogy, and this is the other story I'm no working on and this should have around three possibly four sequels, it's an epic adventure. This is once again Final nd the first one does take place in the FFX universe, the other sequels however will include FF7, FF8, FF9, and possibly FF4, FF5, FF6, or FFX-2 depends on if I think I can use any of them. This first one is just FFX however and includes very few mentions of anything from a different FF besides a certain figure in red who plays major role, more is learned in the sequels. The main character is named after my user name, but this is in no way an insert self story, the plot will come together as you read. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.

Disclaimer: Time events all things, past, present, and future, unfortunately I have not owned Final Fantasy in any of those. So don't sue.

Guardian of Time: Summary: Part one in the 5 or 6 story epic. A young man arrives in Spira, with no memory of his past, all he knows is his name, and even that is not a sure thing. He washes ashore on Besaid Island at the same time as Tidus and ends up traveling with a young summoner and her guardians, he joins in hope of searching for answers to his past. But for some reason, ever since he joined the group they have been hailed by assassins, murderers, thieves, outlaws, bounty-hunters, and a strange man in red.

Guardian of Time

Prologue

Eyes snapped open. Carefully he crawled out of his coffin. He flexed his muscles snapped his neck, a horrible snapping sound filling the dim lit area of the tomb. He looked down, the clothes he had died in were still on him, decayed not in the least. He was pale white skinned and he could tell that he needed something to eat, his stomach making rumbling sounds. You'd want to eat too, if you had been dead for over thousands and thousands of years. He lifted a clawed hand to face and moved his dark jet-black hair away from his eyes. His eyes were still adjusting to the dark, from what he could make out, which was very little, he could tell that there were torches on the walls, besides being able to see them he could sense them, feel them, even smell them. His senses were far more accurate than any living creature that had ever been born, probably do to the fact he was helped along in that process. Most would automatically assume he was a vampire just because he looked it, that wasn't fully true, but not fully false either. He felt weak, very weak, mostly due to lack of food, and exercise. How was he alive, was it even possible? It reminded him of another time, one where he would have wished he had been dead, as nothing turned out the way it should have, he almost wished he was dead again. Why was he alive, for what purpose, was it for good or would it turn out being evil? He had no answers and in all honesty didn't want to take the time to try and figure it out. He shut his eyes and thought about reentering the coffin, but stopped when he realized a certain scent he had missed when he first woke up. He wasn't alone. His eyes snapped back into fullness and he scanned the area, it took only a few moments for him to realize two figures were standing by the exit shrouded in the shadows. Neither of the figures were distinctly recognizable although one of them seemed to have either hair that jutted upwards or horns, and the other was shrouded well in shadows, making it hard to see. He blinked, trying to clear his eyesight, when he reopened them both of the figures were gone. The smell of water lingered though and he heard, barely in time as one of the figures appeared behind him and knocked him back into unconsciousness with a sleep spell.

(sleeeeeep)

He re-awoke in a chamber skeletons littered the ground, and from what he could tell it was a different cave than the one he had first been revived from, it smelled even worse, a moldy and decaying smell like that of long dead bloody bodies, skin peeling and eyeless corps, with a vomiting smell scented the air. His senses were far more advanced than anyone else, and he felt the full force of the tomb, for that was what it was, a tomb of souls, souls undying, yet forever dead. Looking across he could see a cell and the quite new still rotting remains of a former prisoner, former as he was already dead and decayed. The light seemed to be even worse than when he was in the cavern, he could barely see his hand in front of him even with his enhanced vision. A screech made him turn around and he watched a large bat like creature, with two long serpentine heads, glistening gold illuminating a soft light flew at him. He reached for his weapons only to discover they were gone, they were gone when he was dead, lost somewhere in the world. He didn't even know what age, time or place he was at, how long had it been since he had fallen into battle, he did not know. The serpentine bat creature flew over his head and he watched as it landed on the shoulders of a figure in shadows, the glow allowed him to catch a glimpse of the mysterious person before, they sent the creature away. From what he could tell the figure was neither of the two he had seen previously, neither the pointed head or the other, he could smell something different about this one, the only thing he could see was that the figure had silver hair. He glared at the figure with the silver hair, before he was startled when the person spoke to him.

"Ah, yes the creation gone wrong, another failure to add to the lists of many others." The figure said snidely and the red-clothed man had to force away a growl.

"Do you know who I am, I could at any moment rip out your throat, just for that snide comment."

"Oh yes, please do, I would _love_ for you to do that. It is beautiful is it not? The art of death, you enjoy the thrill as well, no?"

"How dare you would say that I enjoy death, I like it just as much as the next person. Not at all, I had a lot going for me, before my untimely demise."

"You threatened me with death, so I assumed you were one who liked it, it doesn't matter you've brought up the matter I wanted to discuss anyway."

"And that would be?"

"Your untimely death of course. Which is now life, given back to you for a purpose."

"You brought me back?"

"Myself and the others, yes."

"Why?"

"Because we have a proposition for you, a good one at that. My allies and myself need a man of your skill."

"My skill?"

"Yes, you are the perfect hunter are you not?"

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with you returning me my life?"

"Everything. You see, it seems as if, things aren't going well for a few of my allies, they need help in a small and relatively easy task."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure, we'll make it worth your while."

"Yes, I'm sure, not just return me to death so I can rest peacefully, I don't care about your money."

"Who said anything about money? We can offer you all your hearts desires, wealth, power, anything."

"I said no thanks."

"Not even the power to revive the dead?" The figure said hesitantly.

The red-clothed man stumbled backward, and shut his eyes. A chance to reunited with his love, with his friends, family? It was almost too good to ask for, yet he knew the figure and his allies could do it, they revived him after all. He was still thinking when a voice penetrated his thought.

'Besides revive the dead, we can do even more, if you do this task for us. We'll take care of your problem, we will rid you of the effects of the terrible experiments, and you can be reunited with your love, anything you want can be yours, just reach out a hand and take it.'

That cinched it, no matter what this task could possibly be, it couldn't be too hard, maybe it would be something relatively easy. He took a step foreword reached out and hand and shook it with the figure. He then saw who he was looking at for the first time and couldn't but feel a shiver of fear go up his spine. Despite the thought that whatever he was about to do was wrong, and would have serious repercussions later, he kept picturing his love. His choice was made up.

"What do I have to do?"

A/N: prologue done. It is meant to be short, they will get longer, the chapters, and yes this is planned to have many sequels, the ideas are all up in my head and the mysterious figure will be seen again, the red-clothed man shouldn't be too hard to figure out, the pointed or horned man shouldn't be hard either. This is one main twist in the plot. next chapter should introduce the main character, and the story will begin going faster from there. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review.


End file.
